Violent Seed
'''Violent Seed '''is an Unreleased top-down space shooter PlayStation game was designed and developed by Rabid Entertainment/StudioB and published by Viacom New Media. It is an top down shooter style like Raystorm, Night Raid, Gekioh, Demonstar. The game releases to prior Q4 1997 although the period turned out from Rabid Entertainment is falling apart, Dues to the technically condition Viacom New Media closure from studio conflict with developer team decided left their development groups of Project Violent Seed. It was an prototype build is remains their from marketing eBay offered goes off the sales. Before the Rabid Entertainment development crew laid off from programmers. Roman Scharnberg and Brian Leake also was two made Pac-Man World 1 and 2, They're also game designer and programmer Leake whom 11 designed game some various is flashback came where was is one of the unreleased titled Violent Seed. The game style of Violent Seed was Reworked to technical designer has RWBY The Recalibur following-line up by HomeTek Studios, Including these Baryon, Tyrian and Rayforce. Plot In the Web-archive according to game story. Sets in the 2093 in distant modern-age would having the event of Violent Seed new millennium have involved to technology. Whom where was the alien invasion to discovered that heading towards earth is onto way described that have rules on the entire population and humankind are contains these surrounding people accelerated to occursed from sent it Red Planet instant stated fore prodes that sources is getting being attacked by enemies forcement and retreatment despied into world for destruction. The main character fighter pilot ships is built up from the human compatible for creating any air field ship by their sent in somewhere at countries among for launched ships is seek in alien attacked by the convey from destruction on population and all around of the worldwide After the new millennium, humans began to explore their vast galaxy with the scientific community spearheading the initial push into space. Scientific colonies were established on Earth's moon and on Mars, and Earth benefited from the ideas and finds that these new worlds offered. Though these missions where initially funded by the governments of the world, exorbitant costs soon forced the addition of commercial and private investment. The lofty goals of exploration and the scientific study of space soon gave way to the greed of corporate and private investors. Mars became a resource gold mine, and the initial scientific communities surrendered to oncoming rush of commercial development. After several years of mining on Mars, evidence of a technologically advanced civilization was discovered. A manufactured planetary energy source, and a global environmental control device were found buried deep below the surface of the red planet. Over the years, the mysteries of the alien devices were solved and similar global devices were created by humans to harness the unstable environment on Earth. Further studies of the Martian find yielded even greater rewards for the human race. Hunger, poverty, and disease vanished over time, largely due to the incredible technological spin-offs of the Martian find. Although much growth had occurred in a very short period of time, many questions about the alien find still remained. What became of the race that created these marvelous devices? Who were they? And, how come no evidence of their existence was ever found? The governments of Earth were left with lingering fears in the wake of all the technological advancements that the Martian colonization had given them. Development of devastating defensive weapons, vehicles, and stations was accelerated on Earth. After all, whatever happened to the lost Mars civilization could eventually happen again ... July 14, 1997 First contact with the red planet, Robot probe takes soil samples from the surface of Mars. Initial discoveries too controversial for general public knowledge. Massive cover-up begins. January 1, 1999 Goverments begin research into colonizing Mars. November 21, 2012 The first colony on Mars is established. June 28, 2035 Mining colonies discover the alien planetary devices on Mars. March 10, 2093 Scientists activate both the Martian Planetary Energy Source and the Environmental Control Device. March 14, 2093 Transmission from the Martian colony... "Request assistance... we are being attacked! There must be thousands of them!" March 15, 2093 Transmission from Biosphere 6... "We have not been able to receive any messages from the colony yet, sir." But we are getting some rather large readings heading in this direction.... Wait! some thing is headed our way, I can't make out what it is.....but it's heading towards us at a phenominal rate of....oh my god!!!" (MESSAGE TERMINATED) In a seven-second laser satellite transmission, the course of Earth's history had changed forever. Nothing could prepare humanity for the invasion force that was headed toward Earth. Gameplay Violent Seed is the game style of Raystorm, Demonstar, Gekioh, Night Raid and other of space shooter type for innovation of gameplay it is the air and ground shooting, But instead with these air shooting primary and secondary weapon is targeting ground as in most of the game style of Ray-Series. The player is only can shooting throughout on the Air and Ground field, Instead with simply these targeting ground with arms of bomber for picking up the bomber and released the bomb if they armed blew em' up. The game is giving any offered having these main weaponry for positionly to make the enemies assaulted. Picking any power-ups was homing missile, laser, plasma and other then type of weapons. Consuming the Violent Seed is very parts on the game designed like Rayforce for unlikely the example on the several to gameplay. The game even is used to special targeting in direction for under position nowhere in target. Development and Cancellation Rabid Entertainment development began the Project Violent Seed with groups of developer team is fellowing game designer, artist, programmer, level design, map textures, modeling, animator and producer of Ted Markley was joined to Viacom New Media in Chicago from developer as Rabid Entertainment. The game development is much heavily game style like Raystorm, Gekioh, Night Raid, Demonstar and others of the top-down space shooter it was went to be sets on modern-age in future like air and ground is considered to Violent Seed is creating to 3D game style specific in their attractive that has mostly of the objection landmarks in during on development for this same period of two months, Eventually the platforms of exclusively PlayStation is only. When the Rabid Entertainment also acquired to Virgin Interactive apparent submit were to publisher game was would having these nearly sought on game products. By the time. Virgin Interactive didn't make publisher with Violent Seed was deemed that Rabid Entertainment is the immediately takes from closure to Viacom New Media decided to closed any studios for commitment is rejected to no buyers of other publisher. The game was scrapped and cancelled, Due to the Rabid Entertainment falling apart by offered issues to problem of Viacom New Media is remaining their of game designer and publisher would to laid off from game development groups of Project: Violent Seed. Since is Rabid Entertainment closed it down from remaining their game developer team but it is only includes; lead game designer (Steve Gehrke), senior artist (Tom Zehner), graphic design (Brad Delaney), lead game programmer (Roman Scharnberg) but it producer of game Ted Markley has laid off from game studios. Legacy Successor to Game Designer Before the Violent Seed is turned to 20 years after of cancelled game project from defunct game development studios of Rabid Entertainment, The opposite of HomeTek Studios is discovered to Violent Seed is was game style like Demonstar, Raystorm, Gekioh, Night Raid and other of top-down space shooter style is much heavily designer took place where is genre topic like Sci-Fi, Alien Invasion, Air and Ground Shooting and often from then we raised is being takes into technical designer on proof design of Violent Seed, In their of indie development studios with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co., Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. despised pick up Violent Seed game style consisted of the design is commonly known Raystorm, Air and Ground shooting specific things. They're decided to reworked designer with Violent Seed fellowing by RWBY The Recalibur game designer. The Violent Seed is reworked to game style and technical designer used in numerous on space shooter style has Cel-shading anime 3D action-arcade shooting game. It was one made plugin with GameVision SDK Maya Render Version 6 to make this Baryon style on 2D and 3D style onto air and ground shooting game. Reception Unseen64 got reviewed to contribution by user, It got out to 5 out of 5 stars Development Crew * See the credits crew of development groups Project: Violent Seed External Links * Violent Seed on Website lost files * Brian Leake Archives of Violent Seed page * Tom Zehner Archives of Game page * Violent Seed on Youtube Clip